The Cruise
by felinefairy91
Summary: What happened after the downfall of Mr. Zetes? Some strange things are happening... But Why? I suck on summaries, just ignore this one and read! plz! R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A/N Hey! I hope you like this story! It's my first L.J. Smith story so please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: YES!!! I OWN EVERYTHING!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! Ugh! I wish.... I only own the plot. Thank you and good night. **

_**Chapter one**_

It had only been a week since the demise of Mr. Zetes. And also since Bri, Renny, and Joyce had been put under the care of Tamsin. There were only Lydia, Rob, Anna, Lewis, Kaitlyn, and Gabriel left.

All of them were still at the Institute cleaning everything up. Yup, even after a week of endless cleaning, it still wasn't done. Luckily, that day, they finally finished.

"Finally," Rob huffed after putting out the final box out. "We're done, and the movers will be here any minute to take all this stuff back." He slumped down on one of the over-stuffed chairs that they had moved onto the lawn and took a while to catch his breath. Anna, who had helped around with Rob the most, Kaitlyn noted smiling to herself, sat beside him in another one. Again, just being around Anna made him feel at peace.

Kaitlyn sat close by Gabriel on a couch, who also had recently just finished up with his work. She looked up and caught his eye. His arm still around her tightly. "Now, about that vacation you were talking about."

"Yeah!" Lewis pitched in. He had had taken about a dozen pictures of Lydia and now had his arm around her, Lydia, who wasn't so used to this kind of attention from guys blushed furiously. "Where do think we could go for a vacation? I think we should vote, I'm going for Las Vegas! Who's with me?!"

"There's no need for that Lewis" Gabriel objected before anybody else could agree

Startled, Kaitlyn asked why not.

Gabriel flashed her his most unsettling smile. "Because I already know where we're going and already got tickets.

"WHAT!?" Every body shouted all at the same time.

"It seemed that Mr. Zetes was going to send us on a vacation during the summer, sort of like a thank you for doing all my dirty work. And while I was cleaning out that secret room Joyce had inside, I found an envelope with 6 cruise tickets and a brochure."

Everyone gaped at Gabriel.

"But the best part is," He continued, ignoring they're questioning faces. "is that the cruise tickets are good for anytime this year, and as I recall in the brochure, that the next cruise in about two days. Of course now that the old crackpot is gone, he wouldn't mind giving us these well-deserved tickets." He smirked.

Rob indeed looked horrified.

_Oh no! _Kate thought alarmingly to Anna. _Here we go again..._

Rob had gotten to his feet and looked Gabriel squarely in the eye. "Look Gabriel, we can't do this! It's..it's...it's wrong! By the way, what if they ask about Mr. Zetes! They'll throw us out! And maybe possibly go to jail!"

Gabriel flinched. Just hearing that word brought back memories. He leaned back, seeming as cool as ice and then shot another one if his dangerous smiles, "Cool it Kessler, I've already got everything cleared up with Joyce before she left. She says we deserve this."

Rob seemed to cool down after that, maybe because Anna had come and put a hand on his arm. "Fine, we can go then."

_Took a while..._

Kaitlyn shot Gabriel a warning glance. _C'mon Gabriel! Give it a break, you two have only just started to get along! _

_Gabriel _smiled and directed a thought only for her. _Hey, maybe we could come in my room._

_Sorry but there's 6 tickets, meaning everyone can have their own room. _Kaitlyn sent back.

_Wait, but there's one extra, of course...unless... _She was staring intently at Lydia. She looked pretty grim since she was probably thinking she wouldn't be able to go.

"Hey! Lydia!" Lydia turned to look at Kaitlyn

"Yes?"

"You know, we have an extra ticket, and I think you deserve this almost as much as we do, so why don't you come along?"

Everybody seemed to agree with her.

Lydia smiled. 'Sure, I guess so, if I'm not too much trouble, I mean."

Lewis looked like he'd found the pot 'o' gold at the end of the rainbow.

_Thanks Kait, I owe you._

Kaitlyn smiled at Lewis. _No Problem. _

"Now" Anna announced. "Let's get packing!"

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Now REVIEW!!!! And tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The next day, they all had decided that they were all first going to go home to patch up everything with their families. (Robs proposal at first) Then after two days, they would meet at the Airport and stay at a hotel.

But now had come the hardest part, leaving. Because of the web, they had become so close that no one in their whole life could ever imagine, and now, they were leaving, even if it only was for two days.

**Scene: Airport / Kaitlyn and Gabriel are about to go on their flight. **

Before leaving, Kaitlyn hugged each of them in turn, including Lydia, who had come to see them off. Gabriel had a connecting flight from Ohio, where Kaitlyn was going, so they both were on the same flight sitting next to each other. Lewis' flight to San Francisco wasn't in another hour and Rob's flight to North Carolina was delayed so his flight was in two hours, it was supposed to be before Kaitlyns'. Anna was going to Washington by plane, not by driving like how they did last time.

"Take care of your self Kaitlyn" Anna told her, her dark wise eyes glowing. "I also want to give you something..." She took out something out of her duffel bag. "Here, take this." She held out a mask. A Raven mask. Not the big antique one that they used to have in their room, but a smaller one with the same excellent features, just for her.

Anna smiled "Remember, Sometimes its ok to cheat."

Kaitlyn was speechless. She hugged Anna for the last time. _I love guys so much! _She pulled away and looked at Anna. _But I'll miss you the most _She added privately to her, before putting away the Raven mask safely in her duffel bag. She now had become extra careful with it as to not break the mask.

Gabriel was also saying goodbye to the others, but not in a physical way, like Kaitlyn, he preferred to not let his walls down so much, so instead he'd just say "see you guys later" or with a hand shake between friends.

"We'll see you soon!" These were Kaitlyn's last words before both she and Gabriel went off in the short hallway leading to their plane.

"Seat number please?" The flight attendant asked when they approached her.

Kaitlyn showed her, her boarding pass.

She smiled and led Kaitlyn and Gabriel to their seats. They had Business Class tickets so they had two seats together with a curtain for privacy.

"I can't wait to see my dad!" Kaitlyn said as soon as they had put away their hand baggage's away. "I really miss him. What about you Gabriel?" She turned to Gabriel. He was deep in thought, looking handsome, arrogant, but with a sort of cold expression. Kaitlyn felt a burst of sympathy for him. "Don't you miss your mother at the least?" Gabriel pretended like he didn't hear her. She could sense walls, high dark towering walls which would scare anyone into leaving at the sight of them. He was blocking her out.

Kaitlyn's sympathy vanished. She could only felt anger and...disappointment. She looked away form him trying to build walls of her own.

Gabriel, who sensed this immediately, was caught off guard. _Kaitlyn, I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen my parents ever since I ran away from that center in Durham. And I don't know how they'll react when I just come back in front of them after such a long time. _His voice was as though he was suspecting the worst.

_But that's no reason to pull away from me and leave me in the darkness. Please, no more walls..._

Gabriel turned her head lightly so she could face him. They looked at each other, faces inches apart.

_All right, an oath, there will no longer be any walls between us now or ever. _

_Promise?_

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. _I Promise. _

Kaitlyn brushed her lips lightly against his. Gabriel, took this as an invitation, and deepened the kiss.

She sensed Gabriel close the curtains behind her.

Kaitlyn awoke to the sound of the snack lady coming down the aisle with her trolley. _I always have been a light sleeper. _ She pushed back the curtains and lifted her head off of Gabriel's shoulder. His arm still around her, Gabriel lay asleep.

There it was again. The itching. The need of having to draw. She didn't want to untangle herself from Gabriel completely to get her pastels, so instead she drew in her mind.

She imagined picking up the color black and drawing strait vigorous lines, a cape of black hair. And, she picked up another color, almond shaped eyes. Lewis. She was sure it was him.

She finished drawing. She imagined standing back and looking at it. It was Lewis in his seat on the airplane, being handed a Pepsi. What was the harm in that?

She gasped. She had the itching feeling again. Again she drew with her mind and imagined examining her work. It was Lewis sleeping in his seat. Wait, it didn't quite look like sleeping...wait! The picture wasn't done, her hand was adding the finishing touches. Blood. Blood dripped to his chin! He'd been poisoned!

_What am I going to do? Oh what am I going to do!_

_Kaitlyn? What's wrong?_

Kaitlyn's head snapped. Gabriel was awake now. Worry filled his eyes.

Kaitlyn burst into tears. Gabriel held her until she could talk. Well, at least telepathically.

_Oh Gabriel! Lewis is going to die and we can't even help him!_

_What?! Kailtlyn what are you talking about?_

Kaitlyn didn't hesitate to tell him, she told him about her picture and showed it to him.

_I don't know what to do! Damn it! Why didn't I get this drawing sooner!_

She looked up at Gabriel. He eyes had become cold and hard, building with fury. Kaitlyn absentmindedly shivered. Her eyes had the sudden glow of realization.

_Unless..._

_What? What is it Kait?_

Kaitlyn stood up and took out her duffel bag. She sat back down and unzipped a side zipper and pulled out...a piece of the crystal! It wasn't as big as the shard they had used to destroy Mr. Zetes crystal. It was small ienough to fit in somebody's pocket or in the palm of their hand.

_Kaitlyn! Where did you get that? You know what that thing can do!_

Kaitlyn hesitated.

_Tamsin gave it to me. She told me that the crystal they had could do no harm to you. The only thing is does is strengthen your power, only the bad crystal Mr. Zetes had was evil. She also told me that I will be needing this. Except she didn't tell me when. _

She looked up at Gabriel, her eyes pleading him to let her use it to save Lewis.

Gabriel hesitated.

_Ok Kaitlyn. But I'm doing this with you. _

She nodded.

They both touched the crystal with their hand and concentrated on Lewis.

_Lewis! Lewis, can you hear me! Lewis it's Kait!_

_Lewis, damn you, listen to us! This is Gabriel too!_

_Kait? Gabriel? Jeeez..._

_Yes, it's us! Can you hear me? Where are you right now?_

_But how-_

_Lewis! No questions! Just tell me what's going on right now on the plane!_

_I'm in the middle of my flight and the drink lady's scooting towards me. _

_Listen Lewis. Do NOT drink anything! Don't even eat anything! _

_You guys what's wrong? I'm really thirsty._

_NO! You idiot Lewis there's poison in the drink she's going to give you! And if you don't listen to us then you'll never hear the sound of your damn cow alarm clock mooing in the mornings ever again!_

Gabriel's forceful blow got Lewis in his right mind.

_Fine. I can still eat the snack's I bought myself right?_

_Of course!_

_Good. I won't starve._

_Look, somebody's out to get us. I don't know who and I don't know why, all I know is that we have to keep a sharp look out for curious people. _She paused. _Look I can't tell you everything like this, we need to tell everybody else and face to face. I have to go and tell Anna and Rob! Take care Lewis! _

_And be on the lookout! _Gabriel added.

They let go of the crystal. Kaitlyn smiled uncertainly at Gabriel. "I hope Lewis's ok."

"He'd better be after what we just told him, I think he got a bit sensitive when I told him how he'd never see his cow clock again" Gabriel smirked.

But Kaitlyn wasn't listening, she had picked up the crystal again. She turned to look at him. "We need to tell Rob and Anna, but not the whole story, just to keep on the look for anything suspicious."

Gabriel nodded. "That's alright with me, but if you don't mind, I'm really really sleepy, so why don't you go solo on this one. Thanks Kait." With that he leaned back in his chair and put on one of those eye masks. She never found out when he actually went to sleep.

_Anna! Can you hear me?_ Kaitlyn's urgent voice echoed through the web.

_I can hear you fine Kaitlyn, what's wrong?_ Anna's calm voice answered back.

_Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn is that you? _A golden light sparkled in the web, it was Rob.

_Yes it's me, are you both still at the airport?_

_Yeah, Anna's flight got delayed somehow too._

She felt relief that she didn't have to reach Rob later on. She had to use quite a bit of her power to communicate so far away. But usually that didn't happen when they were doing short distance.

_Kaitlyn?_

_Yeah I'm still here. Look you guys, both of you need to be on the look-out of any suspicious people, I can't explain why right now because we need to all meet face to face. _

In the web she could see that Anna was overflowing with question, but wisely decided not to ask. Not yet.

_Ok Kaitlyn, _Anna replied first _I knew somehow that even after getting rid of Mr. Zetes there would be more problems. I'll be careful._

_Thank you Anna. Rob?_

_Of course I agree Kaitlyn _He paused. _Kaitlyn, you're weak._

_No Rob, I'm just a bit drowsy, it'll pass after I get some sleep._

_Then I think since you've now given us the message you should go to sleep._

To Kaitlyns surprise, she yawned. _Ok then Rob. Anna. Take care of yourselves!_

Kaitlyn let go of the crystal. Before going to sleep she put the crystal back in the duffel bag and put the duffel bag away. She then went to sleep to the peaceful embrace of Gabriel's arms.

**A/n This is the end of the second chapter. And you better like it. It took me forever to finish it! Oh and my goal is to get at least 10 reviews before I make the third chapter. :) Review now please. **


	3. Chapter Three

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own...nothing. sniff by this I mean literally breaks into tears**

Chapter 3

Ding 'We'll be landing in 5 minutes. I repeat we'll be landing in 5 minutes." Ding The Intercom turned off after the Pilots message.

"Kaitlyn." Gabriel whispered in the sleeping girls' ear. "Kaitlyn." He shook her a bit.

Kaitlyn groaned as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Kaitlyn, get up! We're almost there!" Gabriel finished in her ear, as much as he wanted her to stay, he had to wake her up.

She yawned as she lifted her head. "What? So quickly?"

He smiled. "Easy for you to say" Gabriel had woken up seconds after Kaitlyn went to sleep and had insomnia for the rest of the trip. He kept a keen lookout eye for anything suspicious on the plane. He looked at Kait.

Kaitlyn was trying the fix her hair as best as she could. Giving up, she pulled out her brush from her duffel bag and excused herself to the bathroom.

With some extra space now, Gabriel stretched. Moments later, Kaitlyn returned. With all her haziness gone, she looked fresh and about ready to do anything.

She sat back down and kissed Gabriel.

"Good morning?" She looked out the window, the sun was rising.

Gabriel also looked out of the window. "Yeah it's morning." He said as he too got up to go to the bathroom, a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste in one hand. Momentarily, he too came back and took his seat.

They both put their seat belts on as the plane landed. When the seat belt sign was taken off, they both got up and took out their luggage as they waited patiently to get out of the plane.

About 15 minutes later, they were both off the plane only to find out that Gabriel's flight had been cancelled, and the next flight was at 7:00 am tomorrow.

"Well, I guess you'll be coming with me then?" Kaitlyn suggested. "And I'm sure you bought some clothes along in your duffel bag."

Gabriel sighed. "I guess so."

After collecting the luggage, they called a taxi to pick them up.

_I can't wait for you to meet my dad _Kaitlyn told him telepathically as the car started moving toward its' destination.

_And I can't wait to get some sleep_ Gabriel replied drowsily as he placed his head on Kaitlyn's lap and closed his eyes.

Kaitlyn brushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed him softly. _Sweet dreams._

* * *

Arriving at Kaitlyn's house, they both got out of the taxi to take the luggage out. Standing in front of the door, Kaitlyn pushed the doorbell. A few seconds later, a man came to the door, his eyes wide with astonishment. "Kaitlyn?" He looked at Gabriel. "And..."

"Gabriel Wolfe" He extended his hand. Mr. Fairchild accepted it and nodded.

He looked at Kaitlyn and opened the door more fully as to let them in. He smiled. "Well Kaitlyn, welcome home."

* * *

Kaitlyn embraced her father. "Dad. Oh dad! I'm so glad to see you! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Kaitlyn."

Gabriel sat down on the couch with Kaitlyn joining him shortly.

"Dad, you look, different." She noticed that her father didn't look _vague_ like when she had left him a year ago, but he looked more of how he was when her mom was still alive.

Mr. Fairchild smiled. "You know Kaitlyn. Ever since you left, I wondered on how I was going to make it without you. But while I was wondering, I knew that I had to work it out somehow and pull myself back together! I worked harder, and I even got back my job as a philosophy teacher. And just before you came in through that door, I finished this." He went over to a cabinet and took out...a book!

Kaitlyn's eye's shimmered with tears of happiness. "Dad! This is wonderful!"

"No I'm sorry honey. For all the pain I've brought to you. I should've done this sooner."

They embraced.

_Psst. Kait? Ok I know this is a bad time...but... _

Kaitlyn broke away form her dad to turn around to look at Gabriel. He had been sitting there the entire time, looking like he really shouldn't be there.

"Oh! Dad, I would like you to meet Gabriel. His flight got delayed so I thought it would be ok if he came here. He's one of the people at the institute."

"So. Gabriel, how was the institute?"

Kaitlyn and Gabriel exchanged glances and an awkward silence followed.

_Well, I knew it'd come up some time or later._

_Better now then never Kaitlyn. _

"You two don't have to explain anything. Joyce called. She told me everything. I'm just glad that everyone is safe." He smiled.

Gabriel felt a rush of relief from Kaitlyn.

_Gabriel, remind me to thank Joyce. A lot!_

Gabriel mentally smirked. _Thank Joyce. A lot!_

Now, Kaitlyn mentally gave him 'the look.'

Kaitlyn looked down. "So you know...everything?"

Mr. Fairchild lifted an eyebrow. "Everything."

"Well, that settles it. If you don't mind, I'd like to unpack and maybe get some rest."

"Yeah me too. I didn't get much rest in the Taxi or on the plane."

Kaitlyn disappeared up the stairs with her luggage. "Gabriel! Why don't you come with me so I can show you your room?"

"Yeah, I'll be right up!" He replied.

About to go upstairs, Gabriel was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "Can I help you in anything, Mr. Fairchild?"

"Yes, I think you can." He smiled his knowing smile as he leaned close to Gabriel as to whisper something in his ear. "You break her heart and I'll send an angry mob after you, and I really don't want to do that." He leaned back. "You really seem like a nice guy."

Astonishment was plain in Gabriel's eye's, which then turned to amusement. "You won't have to worry about that. I promise you." With that he went up the stairs to join Kaitlyn.

* * *

"Ok, here's your room." Kaitlyn opened a door and lad him inside the guest room.

Gabriel nodded in approval and then turned to Kaitlyn, his eyes filled with mischief. _How about you can stay with me in this room tonight? _His hand snaked around her waist as he brought her close and kissed her. Sparks flew from every where they touched. Enjoying the moment as they tried to get closer to each other more mentally than physically.

A few moments later, they broke apart.

Kaitlyn looked up at him a bit dazed. _Not today, handsome. _

He lifted an eye brow as she untangled from him and sauntered to her own room.

**A/N Well? What do you think? Even though I didn't get ten reviews... I made another chapter anyways. Review ppls. Big Fat Chocolate Chip Muffins to anyone who reviews! ;)**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! Four reviews in one day and then three more another, isn't something you see often! (Well at least for me) Personalized thank you's at the end!!!**

Chapter 4

Kaitlyn's vision was hazy as she awoke to the glint of shimmering daylight that appeared to be seeping into the room. She yawned and massaged her eyes trying to get a clear picture of her surroundings. Smiling, she thought how long it had been since she had woken up to her own bedroom. She whispered quietly in her mind. _Gabriel? Are you awake yet?_

She had the vague sense of him placing his pillow over his head. _Kaitlyn. If you ever wake me up at 5:00 am again, I swear, your going to regret it. _

He felt Kaitlyn mentally smirk. _Oh really? What are you going to do about it if I do?_

_Don't push it witch. _

_Witch? Is that the best you can come up with?_

_You know you're really asking for it._

_So what if I am? And like I said, what are you going to do?_

There was an awkward silence for a while…

Suddenly, she heard the door open with a violet thrust. She looked up in shock to see a shirtless Gabriel leaning in the doorway with his hair mussed from recent sleep. "Do you really want to know that?" he questioned threateningly.

She sauntered over to him, (Struggling with every bit of strength she had as to not gape at his ever so relevant muscles.) and looked up at him squarely in the face. "Yes."

"Then prepare yourself for a fate worse than death." He leaned down and kissed her.

When he lifted his head she was smiling. "Interesting technique, I quite enjoyed it actually."

"Let's see if you enjoy _this_."

She bent over laughing and couldn't stop. "Gabriel!" Kaitlyn choked through her never ending laughter. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"It's called tickling mentally. Sort of like sending a normal message except sending a huge feather." He flashed her an insane smile.

Kaitlyn stopped laughing and paused so she could catch her breath. "Thank you." In her mind, she saw the feather inching towards her teasingly. Her eyes grew wide. "Ok! ok! I won't wake you up so early in the morning!" But somehow, that still wasn't enough, the feather sped towards her as Gabriel watched in satisfaction. Kaitlyn, without warning, sent a huge ember at it. It caught fire and shriveled.

Gabriel was caught off guard but recovered quickly as he sent more and more feathers charging at her.

Kaitlyn couldn't deal with so many at once, so eventually, they got her. She was doubled over laughing and giggling once more. "Ok!" She gasped again through a huge fit of giggles. "I won't! EVER!"

It stopped.

Gabriel helped her up as she grimaced in defeat. "You don't play fair."

He lifted her chin. "Life's not fair." Kaitlyn blinked at the sudden closeness, which rapidly turned to searing anger.

Kaitlyn cursed as she watched him leave and suddenly remembered something.

_Gabriel! You're going to miss your flight! It's in..._ She glanced at the clock _Hell! It's in 30 minutes!_

_I called last night and changed my flight. _He replied with a cool and calm voice, _it's at three this afternoon._

_That's a relief. _

_That what? I'm staying longer?_

_You know exactly what I meant now buzz off._

Gabriel sighed as quickly changed and head down for breakfast.

The day passed with lightning speed, or so it seemed to Gabriel. Before he knew it, he was boarding his plane and saying goodbye to Kaitlyn.

As they were finishing up their 'I'll see you soons' and 'you better keep in touchs" (and last minute kisses and hugs), Kaitlyn reached into her pocket and took out something.

"Here, it's not as big as the piece I have, but it's the biggest piece I could chip off." She opened her palm to reveal a small shard of the crystal. She smiled, "In case anything comes up." She placed it in his hand and embraced him.

As they were still holding each other, Gabriel whispered something in her ear. "Just remember the time differences when you contact me. Remember what happened last time." A feather appeared in the web. Kaitlyn laughed nervously as she quickly burned it. She watched in silence as they separated and shook her head in dismay as she watched him amble to his flight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arriving in his hometown, Gabriel searched on his map as he drove towards his new address. He had found out recently that his father had died in a car crash as a result of being drunk. _Exactly what the jerk deserved. _He thought. (Now free to think without everybody hearing) And that his mother, who inherited all the money that was left with his father, had moved to another house.

He took the second left on Pine Street and finally spotted the house. It was a one story house and it couldn't have more than three bedrooms. He slowly got out of the car, and ambled to the front door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked a few more times and was ready to go back thinking that she wasn't home when someone opened the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N how will his mother react? What had happened in the years he was missing? Use your imagination until the next chapter! And by then…Review! And of course: a special thank you to the following ppl:**

**I'm doing ALL those anonymous ppl first!**

**_don't YOU want to know? _: **Thank you for being my very first reviewer! Thanks for the comment :P

**_uniangelpersonhehe(akayouknowwho) : _**thanks! I don't know what to say nay! lol

**_Sarah _** Yeah! I know! I noticed that AFTER I wrote this. I was looking for more DV fics to help me out and it took me forever!

**_Silverphoenix: _**thanks!

**_Alanna: _**er….I'll try I guess…

**_Anomaly: _**I'm glad you like it!

**mrs Morrissey: **gives a hearty smile to mrs Morrissey thanks!

**_Darlene: _**I'll take that as a comment…so thanks.

**_Merrilinda: _**Gues who I'm imitating. "As you wish"

**_Anomaly: _**not much to say. Thanks for reading!

**_Lucinda: _**I'll try to update quickly but it takes a while and if I do update quickly it'll be a stupid chapter! But thanks for wanting it!

**_Kalema: :)_**

**_Whodo: _**And I hope you will!

**_afriendofurs:D:_** Hey Danae! Yes I know who you are cuz you told me! Thanks for the comment

**_YAY! I'm finally done with that part! But now to the signed reviewers! _**

**_StarBella: _**No! But you must read the series! It'll be a bit confusing to you then. And the series are really short anywayz, just three short books. You can finish then in no time! But it's really your choice.

**_Dancing With Lightning: _**I'd like to give you a special thank you. You are my latest reviewer after a really long time. So if I hadn't gotten your review, I wouldn't have gotten to this in a really long time! Thank you so much! Gives extra chocolate chip muffin secretly because Dancing With Lightning is not supposed to be eating it anywayz

You notice I have billions of anonymous reviews and only two signed?! It's crazy! Now review! even if you are anonymous!


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N Sorry to leave you at a cliffie last time, but I just couldn't resist P. He he. And though I'm dying to reply to my reviewers and scold the flamers, I'm going to shutup and let you read what you first opened to this page for in the first place. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A woman in a robe who appeared to be in her thirties stood in front of him. She had mid-length raven hair and light brown eyes. She looked at him strangely for a while; when sudden realization hit her, her face paled and her eyes filled with tears, though none fell.

"Hey mom." Gabriel started awkwardly, "Remember me?" His voice cracked as she embraced her long lost son.

For a long moment, they just held each other and cried. As if trying to believe that what was happening was actually real and hoping that it wasn't all a dream. When they separated, the mother's face was tear stained, and for the first time, Gabriel noticed how much older his mother looked from the last time he saw her.

"Oh Gabriel! I've missed you so! You don't know how long I've been trying to find you. The last thing I heard about you was that you had run away from the center we sent you and no one knew where you went. And then when your father died I was so determined to find you so we could start a new beginning…and now we can," She smiled through her tears. "all of us, me…you…and-"

Somebody cleared a throat and both Gabriel and his mother turned.

Pain erupted inside Gabriel's head. It was like someone was trying to get inside his mind. Strong as Gabriel was, both mentally and physically, it took him a great deal of energy to push the strange surge of power away from him. When he opened his eyes, he looked up in bewilderment to see an average height dark haired man with piercing gray eyes staring at him from the corner of his eye. Immediately pure loathe filled his heart as he quickly tried to recuperate and build back his mental walls, making them stronger than ever.

Mrs. Wolfe took his arm. "Gabriel, this is Jake. Jake helped me when your father died. It's because of him I was able to pull myself back together to become myself again" She smiled warmly at him. "And Jake, this is Gabriel, my son."

They stared at each other for a while when quite suddenly Jake smiled and extended his hand, "Gabriel, I've heard so much about you. I'm glad we finally meet" His smile would have charmed any other person, but not Gabriel, he knew that this encounter was not good news…

After a few moments of silence, Jake put his arm down. But nevertheless, continued smiling.

Mrs. Wolfe, noticing this peculiar behavior from Gabriel decided to take them inside for something to eat. When they got into the house, she took Gabriel aside.

"Look honey," Mrs. Wolfe started to say, "I know that your father was not the best of men, but Jake is much different. He's a good man."

Gabriel looked up with a frown "I still don't trust him" but after noticing the hurt look from his mother whom he hadn't seen in years he said "but it doesn't mean I won't give him a chance."

Her face lit up as she embraced him and guided him to the kitchen.

Of course, Gabriel didn't really mean it. He knew that 'Jake' was definitely someone to stay away from. Though he couldn't help but remove the injured look on his mother's face. _She'll suffer no more. Not now, not ever again. _

**A/N Yes yes I know! Its sooooo short and we've all been waiting for ages! But I'm sorry! I'm kinda stuck at the moment, so if you could hold your horses for a bit longer, I will update next time, which by the extra help from a friend that will constantly remind me, I shall update with a longer chapter and a promise that it'll be up by at most next week! Sianara!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N Hey…been that long huh? Ummm, don't kill me? By the way, I just wanted to fix something, Alice is Mrs.Wolfe. I think its awkward calling her "Alice" all the time (plus I'm too lazy to write it out all the time) Sorry for people who keep on being emailed that i've updated, I found out that i wasn't being too clear in this chapter and had to keep on editing...cya**

There was silence at the table as they ate. Gabriel eyed the man in front of him for a while. Assuming the worst in disguise, he quietly chewed and plotted.

"Jake, why don't you tell Gabriel what you do at work?" Alice posed, desperate to break the silence.

Now Jake had Gabriel's full attention, he stared, waiting.

"Of course," he finally said, he had frozen for a second, as though pondering. "I work for the government.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of work?"

Jake now looked at Gabriel squarely in the face.

Bracing himself, Gabriel waiting for the attack. But none came. Instead, Jake smiled.

"Those are private matters that are not to be mentioned outside of work."

"I'm sure they are." Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Jake left soon after claiming that something important had come up and he was needed at work.

Gabriel's fists clenched as he saw his mother lightly kiss the older man as he continued to trod out the door.

* * *

Gabriel had a hard time going to sleep that night. He couldn't allow himself a moment's peace knowing something strange was definitely going on. He got out of bed and decided that he could use some fresh air.

As he neared the kitchen, he found out that he was going to have some company.

"Hello Gabriel, why are you still up?"

Gabriel glanced at his mother, sitting at the table with Jake beside her. She gestured towards a chair. He sat.

"And you're-" he turned his head towards Jake. "still here."

Jake smiled. "I live here."

This did not strike Gabriel nicely.

"Me and Alice here were thinking, to celebrate you coming back. We could go or do something special this holiday."

"Actually, I'm busy. Me and a couple of friends are going somewhere. I have to leave by tomorrow."

"What? So soon?" Alice cut in.

"No that's quite all right dear. I think we could use this time to figure out our situation at hand." He turned to Gabriel. "You go have, 'fun'"

Suddenly, he felt it. Someone was prowling in his mind. The pain was less this time, since his walls were more built, but he still didn't like it. He clenched his fist, fighting to keep it out.

Jake was watching him. "Gabriel, is something wrong?"

It stopped. Gabriel looked at Jake with the coldest look he could muster. "No." He got up. "I should pack." He left.

* * *

As he lay in bed, he decided to do some investigating. Getting up, he went out the door, and heard Alice and Jake still talking.

_Coasts clear then._

He spotted Jake's room and stepped inside. Looking around it seemed pretty normal. But never judge by looks. He started opening drawers and looking through things.

_Nothing damn it. There has to be something!_

He spotted it then. A letter, set plainly by his bed side.

_Why didn't I notice that before…_

He immediately started reading:

**_Don't worry, everything is fine. Alice's son is here. You know the one from her last marriage. He doesn't seem to enjoy my presence, sort of gives me the cold shoulder, though I don't blame him. His name is Gabriel but that's all the information I can give you. My secret is safe at the moment, if Gabriel finds out who knows what he'll do. For updates on Government work, everything is according to plan. But I really do hate to involve "family" with my work. _**

The letter was unfinished, but it gave him the right suspicions. He carefully put back the letter in its rightful place. He poked around a bit more, but found nothing else.

He left the room and walked back towards his own. As he was about to enter, he noticed that there was an extra door. He counted off each of the doors and what they had inside, but was left mystified by the last one. .

He knew it couldn't be the basement or his mother's room, so he tried the handle. It was locked.

_Maybe if I picked the lock…_

"Gabriel? Is something wrong?" Alice appeared behind him.

Gabriel hesitated. "Nothing, just wondering what was behind this door?"

"Just storage and things. You know, junk." She added in a whisper to herself "just junk…"

"Okay, then I guess I should get to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Yes, you should."

"Good night mother."

"Good night son"

* * *

Alice looked around for the last time. No one in sight.

_Gabriel can't find out. He can never. _

She took out a key from her pocket and stuck it into the lock of the door Gabriel was asking about. She turned the key until she heard it click.

Slowly opening the door, Alice called out.

No one answered.

Suddenly, she gasped.

She ran down the stairs as tears streamed down her face. Jake saw her and took her in his arms.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Jake! He's…he's gone!" she stuttered as she sobbed into his chest.

The man had a hard look on his face. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

**A/N Tell me if you like it! I've finally got everything figured out and will update again soon enough. Now. Pleaaaaaaaase REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Hi…I wrote one of these thingys in the beginning…go back if you want to see it again. Meh.**

**On with it!**

The next day, Gabriel woke with a start. _How the hell did I get to sleep in the first place? _He'd been having disturbing dreams (aka nightmares) all night. Getting up, Gabriel took a quick shower and continued to finish packing. _Now where- _He stopped, wide-eyed. _Oh no no no no no no no no no NO! _Gabriel started panicking. _WHERE IS MY TICKET! _He tore the room apart looking for it. Giving up but still panicking, he ran downstairs.

"Has _anyone _seen my plane ticket!"

Alice came to view. "Plane ticket? You lost it?"

"Yes-I mean No. I swear I saw it in my bag right before I fell asleep! I mean I couldn't…" He stopped as he stared at his mother.

She was giving him a shutup-you-know-you-lost-it-now-admit-it look to him like a mother giving that look to her irresponsible son.

Gabriel sighed with annoyance, _mothers…_

"Now isn't this the same plane ticket that also has your ticket onto the cruise?"

Gabriel nodded gravely.

She smiled, "We don't have time to look for it, and your flight's leaving in 3 hours. I'm calling Jake."

"WHAT?"

She looked back. "He can pull some strings and get you on that flight."

"I don't need _his _help."

His mother looked back at him pleadingly.

_Oh shoot. Now I have to agree with her because she wants me to give him a 'chance'… He's probably going to book me a flight to some foreign country and get me killed by some Mafia. _After some painful thinking, Gabriel gritted his teeth in frustration "f-f-fine."

Alice left with an innocent motherly smile.

_My mother is going to get me killed…

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Gabriel printed out his ticket from the computer which Jake had sent through via email. He carefully observed the ticket. _Doesn't seem suspicious. _With that, Gabriel picked up him baggage, said goodbye to his mother, and got into his Taxi.

* * *

_I can't believe I made it... _Gabriel arrived at his destination at last, surprised to have had such a smooth trip. He was finally at the port where his cruise was to set sail in 20 minutes!

"Gabriel!"

"_oomf" _He was suddenly being squeezed to death by an ecstatic red head. "Nice to see you too-"

Rob, Anna, Lewis, and Lydia came into view.

"Come on!" Lewis projected, "We have to go!"

Kaitlyn detached from Gabriel and grabbed her things. Gabriel did the same. It was a long walk to the ship they were traveling in. Kaitlyn was noticing several young girls about her age eyeing Gabriel in interest, and she could tell by the tickets they were carrying that they were also going on the same cruise. (A/N Let's just make all of the tickets bright pink!)

_Anna? I don't like this…_

_I don't either, but what can we do Kaitlyn?_

_We could fight them off and send them threatening messages if they try to come near them?_

_Funny, but I don't think that would work. Maybe we should just show signs of affection right now._

_Oh my gosh, why didn't we do that in the beginning?_

_Too busy with luggage?_

_sigh okay, 1…2…3!

* * *

_

MEANWHILE, WITH THE GUYS

Gabriel and Rob were during this time noticing guys eyeing Anna, Kaitlyn, and Lydia. (strange how the guys notice that and not who's noticing them. Same with the girls too) they too talked telepathically and decided to wring any guy's neck if they even try to make a move.

Suddenly (for them), Anna and Kaitlyn both grabbed "their" guys by the arm and swiftly kissed them. Shocked, they paused for a split second before they started kissing back. Lydia quickly caught on and did the same with Lewis, who was probably the most surprised.

Rob sent a quick telepathic message to Gabriel. _Or we could've just done that…_

Gabriel mentally nodded in agreement.

Kaitlyn stopped briefly and looked at Gabriel. He smiled teasingly. _Had enough?_

She punched him on the shoulder as all of them finally reached their destination.

* * *

"Wow!" Kaitlyn breathed. It was a breathtaking sight. The ship was at least 2 miles long! The lining of it was a rich deep maroon with a bright white appearing on everything else. The cruise had six humungous swimming pools and an indoor spa and hot tub. Complete with…

"Casinos…" Gabriel smiled. Kaitlyn's head turned with lightning speed.

"You gamble?"

He shrugged.

She lowered her eyes and looked away.

Standing at the lobby, the man at the front desk was checking the rooms. "It seems that we don't have anymore than 2 single rooms left (they needed six). I'm sorry, but if you would like, I can give you three double rooms?"

Everyone was suddenly talking at once.

_How is this going to work? _Lewis started at once.

_We could all room with our girlfriends? _Gabriel suggested slyly.

Kaitlyn mentally lifted an eyebrow.

_Everybody cool down, we just need to think. _Anna said calmly.

_Just know that I need my own room._

_I thought you just said you could room with someone else Gabriel!_

_I'll make an exception for you Kait._

Kaitlyn sighed exasperatingly.

Rob was already deep in thought. He found a way to block their voices out when he needed to think.

In the end, Kaitlyn got annoyed and asked for the three double rooms and one single near that area. Rob and Anna were rooming together (they had separate beds, get your mind out of the gutter!) and so were Lydia and Lewis. Kaitlyn decided that she wanted the single bedroom since it had better northern light. (She knew this might change over the course of the cruise, but agreed that it was enough for now.)

While everyone was unpacking in their rooms, Gabriel, finishing early, decided to look in on Kaitlyn.

"Hey." Gabriel leaned in for a kiss, but Kaitlyn turned away. Bewildered, he asked what was wrong when something clicked. _Is this about the casinos?_

She nodded slowly.

He sighed. _Alright…If it bothers you that much, I pr-promise I won't take one step inside the casinos. _

Kaitlyn suddenly smiled as she pecked him on the lips. "I need to unpack." She stated. "Oh! I forgot to ask-" But she was cut off by Gabriel's lips. She smacked him on the chest but gave in. God it felt wonderful. (This happens while they are kissing.)

_Ha! You can't cut me off anymore! Now I'm going to talk without interruptions…Gabriel?_

_Stop bothering me witch! Can't you see I'm busy?_

_If you don't start answering my questions, I'm going to stop. _

_Blackmail. _

_That's right._

_Fine, ask away._

_Tell me, how was your mom?_

_She's…good._

_Gabriel?_

_She has a boyfriend and is living with him now. _

_Oh…_

_But it gets worse._

Surprisingly, Gabriel was the one who pulled away. He led her to the couch and they sat down. He told her everything that happened. His suspicions, his fear for his mother, and most importantly, about the letter he found.

By the time he was done telling her. Kaitlyn was wide-eyed. "But how could he know?"

"Mother might have told him, she trusts him."

"We need to tell the others."

"No, not yet. Let them enjoy their holiday. We'll tell them later."

Kaitlyn hesitated, but eventually nodded.

_Good, now what's this about you not sharing a room with me?_

Kaitlyn grabbed a pillow and smacked Gabriel.

Gabriel quickly caught on and grabbed another.

They soon were having a very heated pillow fight.

Gabriel suddenly had an idea and once again sent the evil feather.

_Noooo! Not fair! _Kaitlyn was once again trying to burn them all, but she didn't succeed.

Now Gabriel was hitting her with pillows and tickling her at the same time. Cheapskate.

_AAAAHH! _Suddenly, fire shot from her eyes and burned Gabriel's pillow.

There was a shocked silence for a while. Gabriel stood frozen as he stared down at the ashes that once were a white pillow.

Rob, Lewis, Anna and Lydia burst through the door. (Lydia saw everyone running and went to see what was wrong) Everyone was breathless. It seemed that Kaitlyn accidently let the scream move throughout the whole web! Well what could she do, she was being tickled and smacked to death. They all looked from Kaitlyn to Gabriel questioningly.

Gabriel moved his head towards the ashes that were on the floor. "Maybe Kaitlyn should be explaining…"

They looked at Kaitlyn.

"I…uh…me and Gabriel were having this..pillow fight..and the next thing I know is that his pillow's on fire."

Gabriel looked incredulously at everyone and made a hand gesture that looked like something come out from her eyes. "Looks like young grasshopper has a new power."

**A/N Don't kill me! Review? They make me happy…And for those who hate me and don't WANT to make me happy, then I hate reviews! hint hint nudge nudge**


End file.
